


i hope you'll stay with us

by Hazazel



Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Hinata looks at him long and hard, but as usual, he doesn’t get any more answers than he did before. Tsukishima is still not his soulmate.
Relationships: (endgame is the poly ship), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: SportsFest 2020 Main Round 1





	i hope you'll stay with us

Shouyou wakes up with the taste of blood in his mouth. He’s bitten his tongue in his sleep again, and he hurries to clean the red from his lips. He had a nightmare, that’s all, just a nightmare. Next to him, Tsukishima rolls around in his sleep. He’s sleeping on the extra futon Shouyou’s mom usually rolls out for him, and his eyes are covered with a sleeping mask.

Hinata looks at him long and hard, but as usual, he doesn’t get any more answers than he did before. Tsukishima is still not his soulmate.

When they first met in highschool, Shouyou didn’t like him at all. He was tall and snotty and snobbish, but what was worse was that he despised Shouyou. It had taken so long for them to become friends, and even then - only so because of Shouyou’s dedicated efforts. That’s why he didn’t expect the fluttering feelings in his chest, the anxiety in the pit of his stomach, especially for someone who is definitely not his soulmate.

“You’re staring at me.”

Shouyou startles. “I didn’t notice you were awake,” he quickly apologises. “Wait, you have a mask on, how did you-”

“I just know it. Turn around.”

Shouyou does as he’s told while Tsukishima puts on the black glasses he always wears. They’re originally sports glasses that fit snugly on his face, but the glass has been painted over until it became completely opaque.

Apart from his family and perhaps his kindergarten and elementary school friends, Tsukishima has never looked at anyone. It’s been so long - Shouyou knows it, Tsukishima told him - that he doesn’t even remember what their faces look like anymore. “I don’t wanna find my soulmate,” he snapped one day, after much pestering from Shouyou. “I don’t wanna be disappointed like that.”

Nothing had changed since then. Same fear in his voice, same disgust, same anger.

Tsukishima doesn’t believe Shouyou isn’t his soulmate. It hurts to think so, it hurts so bad to know that Tsukishima doesn’t believe him when Shouyou says they aren’t soulmates, and he loves him anyway.

The way to school is uneventful. Shouyou guides Tsukishima to his class, his cane tapping the floor every so often, and then walks all the way across campus to the gym. Volleyball practice is about to start - but strangely enough, he doesn’t hear the sound of hands slapping worn leather. As he enters, Shouyou sees all his teammates assembled around…

It happens just then. Shouyou’s eyes fall on a broad back, short black hair, the number 9 on a jersey, all of them pretty average features. It happens just then - his whole body shakes as memories begin flooding his brain. Holding hands, whispering “I love you” in the dark, lives and lives and lives shared with this one soul, this one person he loves above all. The boy turns around and as his eyes lock onto Shouyou he too begins to tremble.

Shouyou feels a sinking pit open in his stomach. He found his soulmate. 

Practice is cancelled. Shouyou can’t even see straight, the shock of it all, the weight of the memories dragging him down, and the other boy (Kageyama Tobio, a pretty name fit for a pretty face) is shaking besides him in the nurse’s office. She fusses over them with sugary treats and several little pamphlets about soulmates, before leaving them alone “to talk things out.”

“I’m in love with someone,” Shouyou says after a long silence.

“Oh.” Kageyama sounds… sad, but not surprised. “I’m in love with you.”

“Me too. I just. I love someone else, as well. We’re not soulmates. He doesn’t believe me when I say that though. His name is Tsukishima Kei and he’s snotty and I don’t want to lose him.”

Kageyama seems to think for a while, before he answers, eyes looking through Shouyou like he can see the inner workings of his brain. “Then don’t. And if he doesn’t believe you after I talk to him, he’s not worth it.”

“Thanks, Kageyama. You got smarter in this life.”

“Dumbass Hinata !”

* * *

Kei feels dizzy. The world is exploding in a thousand bright lights behind his eyelids. Hinata found his soulmate and it’s not him. The sickening realisation that Hinata is going to leave him like he never mattered at all hits him harder than a punch to the guts. He can barely breathe and for a moment, before he feels a small hand on his arm.

“Tsukishima ? Kei-”

“Don’t use that name,” he snarls. “Hinata, don’t you dare use my name.”

“Kei.” Hinata’s words arbor a finality he can’t bear. “Kei, please.”

“Stop. Go back to your soulmate. I assume there was no static in your memories ?”

“This changes nothing.” Hinata seems close to tears. His grip on Kei’s arm tightens, and he continues, “I love you, Kei, this changes absolutely nothing at all.”

A stupid idea passes through Kei’s brain, and before he can regret it, he rips his glasses off his face. The sun is blinding, even more so than he remembers, and the colours are so so bright. His eyes land on Hinata for the first time, and Kei is shocked at how beautiful he is.

Nothing happens.

“You weren’t lying,” he says in a flat tone that doesn’t convey how dismayed he feels about it. “We’re not soulmates.”

“Your eyes are beautiful,” is all Hinata answers. His hand moves from Kei’s arm to his cheek and he looks at Kei with tears falling freely from his own caramel eyes, his smile blinding. “Kei, I love you so, so much.”

Kei might be crying too.

* * *

When they all graduate from high school, Tobio looks with great pride at his soulmate collecting his diploma. They didn’t win nationals, but they came pretty dang close, and it’s all thanks to Hinata and his team. They’ve both been scouted by some universities and though they’ll play on opposing teams from now on, their bond has never been stronger. Tobio turns a little to the left, to the person sitting on the seat next to him.

Tsukishima is still wearing his black glasses, and he hisses at Tobio to keep on with his description of what’s happening.

“You’re so mushy now,” Tobio comments after Hinata has gone off the stage. “When we first met, you almost bit my head off.”

“Shut up or I’ll stop holding your hand,” Tsukishima answers, but his words are free of bite.

Tobio marvels at this. It’s so strange, what three years can do to someone - it’s like Tsukishima is an entirely different person. He, who loathed soulmates with a burning passion, who is still to this day refusing to find the other half, or halves, of his soul, he is holding on to Tobio’s hand - and Hinata’s, as soon as he comes to sit on his other side.

“How did I do ?” Hinata is jumping up and down excitedly.

“Like crap,” Tobio and Tsukishima say in unison. 

“Rude !” Hinata yells. “I can’t believe my boyfriends are so mean to me.”

The word “boyfriend” - that Hinata says so casually, like it’s as natural to him as breathing - makes both Tobio and Tsukishima blush. Even after three years, they’re not used to it.

They will spend the night at Hinata’s house, all crammed up on the couch watching a movie (Tsukishima takes his glasses off just for them, and each time Tobio’s breath catches). They’ll talk until the sky turns pink again, and they’ll fall asleep under the glow-in-the-dark stars that adorn Hinata’s ceiling.

Tobio doesn’t know if they’ll ever meet again. If Tsukishima will become part of the sometimes lonely, sometimes busy, most of all, loving lives they’ll spend together again.

He can hope, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i had SO much fun and the other members of this wonderful team wrote really good pieces !! do check them out !!  
> don't forget the kudos and comments !!!!


End file.
